shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Di Roy
|bounty = 120,000,000 |affiliation = Phantom Pirates |occupation = ; |race = Human |birthplace= |birthdate = 29th June |age = 23 |gender = Male |eyes = Red |hair = Black |status = Active |marital status = Single |relatives = Unknown (Deceased) |japanese name = |english name = Human Human Fruit, Model: Chimera |type = }} is the captain of the Phantom Pirates. He hails from and is considered to be highly dangerous by the . He was a former Marine Captain who could not abide by the of his former colleagues. He left after a horrible incident in which he was forced to make a decision that still haunts him today. Di Roy holds the largest bounty in his entire crew, immense for it being his first. 120,000,000 for crimes such deserting his post, ressisting arrest, injuring several squads of lower ranked marines and escaping from Alyx D. Crowley as well as freeing slaves. A lot of his other crimes weren't mentioned for secrecy purposes however, which in effect would have risen his already high bounty even further and also reduce the credibility of the due to their nature. It involved stealing and selling highly classified dossiers of undercover agents in positions of political power in many kingdoms to as well as the . And finally evading pursuit from , and who were sent after him to retrieve it. His former rank and anything connecting him to the was also deleted from record for the same reason. His brilliant strategies, planning and nigh perfect execution impressed so much that she named him , much to the protest of everyone around her. She firmly believed that had he stayed as a within a couple of years he could have easily risen to , but was overshadowed by the petty pride and greed of those around him. Not to mention fear for him being a subject at G-4. Appearance Di Roy is a 6 foot 2 inch tall young man, with a narrow frame that clearly defines his muscles. Underneath the clothing, his slighly pale skin is lithered in scars from his many battles and the experiments done to him as part of G-4. His face has a well-defined jawline and a fairly masculine profile. Combined with the shaggy, black hair on his head and glaring red eyes give him a rather fearsome look. On most occasions he tends to sport a bored expression that comes off and indifferent or even uncaring, but a vicious grin will show itself whenever he finds something interesting. As of the custom and environment in , Di Roy tends to wear light and colorful clothing. He also can't stand the cold. Nearly all of the time, he prefers to stay casual and rarely would he be seen in forma attire, unless absolutely necessary. When he was part of the marines, he never liked the uniform and would be constantly seen complaining about how uncomfortable it is. His choice clothing may not have changed much in visual appearance however, the materials that it was made from is from the lightest and most flexible kind has. On top he wears a white middle sleeved coat. It is decorated with black/silver shoulder pads making it rather eccentric in appearance. Underneath, he has an open buttoned, black shirt with white trimmings outlining it. He prefers dark colored loose pants that are easy to move in and black steel-tipped combat boots that reach just below his knees. When he isn't fighting or in a serious situation, Di Roy prefers to go topless. Gallery D Roy Bounty.png|Di Roy's bounty when he deserted the Marines that was drawn by a sketch artist. DroyCasual.jpg|Di Roy most of the time Droy1.jpg|When he was a Marine Captain DroyEscape.jpg|On the day he left the services of the World Government Death by Tie.jpeg|Tie troubles... DroyMad.jpg|When he's angry DroyFight.jpg|Facing the Vice-Admirals DiRoyHao.gif|Haoshoku Haki Personality History Powers and Abilities Trivia Category:Zikimura Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Phantom Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User